


【格戚麦】Memories Travel

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: 记忆穿梭设定
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/Jack Grealish/James Maddison
Kudos: 3





	1. 01-05

严格意义上是奇维尔中心且偏格戚的记忆穿梭设定，本来想写完发的结果战线拉太长了我累了。（。）我也不知道我会写到哪，所以等写完了再补充关于设定的注释，文笔不太行故事讲不太好可能会让这篇文雪上加霜，但还是凑合看吧！

————————————

01

“你有在听我说话吗，本？”

麦迪逊咬着嘴里的吸管，皱着眉盯着走神的奇维尔，后者就像是宿醉醒来后发现自己把（或者被）两个好兄弟给睡了一样那么无助又震惊。奇维尔瞪大了双眼，从嘴里磕磕巴巴地蹦出几个单词，还是在麦迪逊的脸沉下来时认命地摇了摇头。

麦迪逊头一回这么满意自己的形容。

“我说——我会考虑的。”他笑了起来，对着奇维尔身后吹了一声口哨，“杰克，这家伙看起来喝大了！”

格拉利什跳到了奇维尔旁边的皮质沙发里，在奇维尔疑惑又惊喜的目光中点燃了麦迪逊递过来的雪茄。“不会吧，他的酒量没有这么惨不忍睹。”格拉利什吐出一个完整的烟圈，在它散尽时瞥了一眼奇维尔。

“干嘛这么盯着我？你俩背着我偷偷说什么了？”

“我们没……” “他希望我到莱斯特去。”

奇维尔很想捂住麦迪逊的嘴，可是在面对能不能这个问题之前麦迪逊就已经脱口而出了。金发男孩的眼睛藏在他用发胶抓出来的刘海后面，此刻正无辜地看向他。

“好事啊，Madders，”格拉利什用另一只没夹着雪茄的手拍了拍麦迪逊的肩膀，“去一个大球队，别的不说，起码以后你要找Chilly度假会方便很多。对吧Chilly——Chilly？”

02

“……Chilly？Chilly！”

奇维尔猛地睁开眼，发现格拉利什蹲在轨道的另一侧。他们不在夜店，没有酒杯和雪茄也没有麦迪逊。

“你看起来不太稳定，老兄，”格拉利什见他清醒了过来，索性一屁股坐到了地上，“你见到他了？”

“见到了，但还是在夜店里，上次我自己穿梭的时候也只能到这里。”奇维尔打了个哈欠，“你能不能记起来别的什么，越多越好。”

格拉利什白了他一眼：“我能记起来的就这么些。詹姆斯坐在你对面，三杯金汤力，桌上的炸鱼薯条被淋上一大坨的番茄酱——我说你们能不能别把吃的弄得这么恶心？”

“还有呢？我真是喝多了，到最后连怎么出去的都给忘了。”奇维尔忽略掉格拉利什的抱怨，他还在努力回想那天晚上更多的细节。然而他只记得格拉利什拿出一瓶黑方威士忌之前的事，更别说一周之后这些东西还能在他本来就不怎么清醒的大脑皮层储存多久。

“接下来怎么办，再试试？”格拉利什心想自己真不该在电话里答应奇维尔这么小题大做的要求。一周前他们和麦迪逊钻到伦敦的夜店里找乐子，奇维尔把“政治任务”带到了酒桌上。好吧，不是什么大问题，问题是他为什么要把那瓶威士忌掏出来，还要在奇维尔笑嘻嘻地把杯子推过来的时候也笑嘻嘻地给他无限续杯？

操，误交损友害人害己。格拉利什咬了咬后槽牙。

“你听我说，Chilly。”格拉利什开始回忆起无限续杯之后的事。

03

“他可真沉啊，妈的。”

格拉利什把奇维尔的左臂搭在了自己的肩上，低着头发出一声闷哼。麦迪逊扛着另一边，开始想象自己第二天醒来腰酸背痛的样子有多惨烈了。某种意义上来说他宁愿和奇维尔换一换，醉得不省人事还能被人一路伺候到家，什么好处都让他给占了。

还没等麦迪逊接话，格拉利什就率先开口：“Chilly就交给你了。”

“什么？！”麦迪逊咳嗽了一声，几乎要把肺给咳出来，“这不好笑，杰克，上次他在我家还忘了冲马桶！” 

“真有趣，他在我家都没用过马桶。”格拉利什把奇维尔塞进麦迪逊的车后座，在麦迪逊的惊呼中用力甩上了门。麦迪逊想把车钥匙丢给他，脑子里突然像放幻灯片一样飞速闪过格拉利什倒车时不小心蹭到邻车的画面，果断拉开驾驶座的门一屁股坐了进去。格拉利什敲了敲车窗，把两张房卡递了过去：“话又说回来了，就算他尿到马桶上也轮不到你来收拾啊。”

“这是什么意思？”麦迪逊看了一眼房卡背面相邻的房号，眯着蓝眼睛不解地扫视过格拉利什的脸，“你不跟我们一块回去了？”

“我还赶着下一场，晚安帅哥。”格拉利什趴在车窗上一脸坏笑，在车窗合上之前迅速撤下了双臂。麦迪逊隔着车窗赏给他一根挺拔的中指，那大概是他整条左臂最干净的地方之一。车子缓缓向前驶出停车场，格拉利什对着后视镜夸张地吐舌头，他知道麦迪逊能看见。

04

「我感觉很不好，杰克。」

「你都喝断片了，能好到哪儿去？」

「我能听到车内音响的声音，还有后座的沙发，它装不下我……我想睁眼——我应该睁眼吗？」

「Hmm...你睁不开。詹姆斯一周前给我说的是：Chilly的眼睛就像被眼屎糊住了一样，从我们把他扛进车里开始他就没有清醒过。」

「那我该怎么做？嗷！我从后座上滚下去了！」

「乖乖待着什么也别做，完事了记得叫我——」

奇维尔还想再说点什么，格拉利什没有断开链接也没有回应他。他觉得自己该回轨道看看，他想要确认格拉利什那边没有出现什么异常。但这样一来他们又得重新再找共鸣，格拉利什又要调动那些对他而言无关紧要且已经有些模糊的记忆。奇维尔记得第二天一早他们敲开格拉利什的房门时，扑面而来的酒臭味能醉倒一头大象。况且这件事从头到尾都和格拉利什没有关系，他只是和两个老朋友混了一晚上的夜店。他的朋友多到他隔三差五就要在Instagram上发送生日祝福，有时候一天还不止一个，麦迪逊和他只不过是格拉利什众多好友列表里联系得更频繁的其中两位而已。

车停下来了，奇维尔听到钥匙从锁孔里拔出来的响声，驾驶座的门开了又关，然后是鞋子踩在水泥地上发出沉重厚实的声音。咔哒一声，风从头顶上灌了进来，一双手伸到了他的腋下，奇维尔很快就意识到麦迪逊在试图把他搬到酒店的房间里。这个姿势让他有点不太舒服，老天！他前些日子新买的破洞牛仔裤就这么被拖在地上滑了一路！麦迪逊实在是搬不动奇维尔，中间走走停停了好几次。最后一次他被推到了墙上，麦迪逊长长地呼出一口气，奇维尔只觉得后颈痒痒的，很想哆嗦那么一下。麦迪逊从口袋里掏出房卡，门锁滴了一声，奇维尔的身体又被摆回了刚才那个别扭的姿势。

“喝点水吗，醉鬼？”奇维尔听到麦迪逊这么问他，醉鬼没说话，但他很想说谢谢不用了让我自己待一会儿。浴室的水龙头被拧开，水刷刷地流到杯子里，麦迪逊穿着拖鞋踩在木质地板上，每走一步就嘎吱一声，奇维尔很担心他一个趔趄把水撒到自己的脸上。脚步声在他跟前停下了，麦迪逊捏住了奇维尔的下巴，十分艰难地用杯沿抵着下排牙齿小口小口地给他灌水。“咽下去，Chilly。”麦迪逊命令他。

我不——哦，好吧，我在下咽了。奇维尔很好奇，自己在神志不清的时候居然还能有意识地做出反应，除了视觉被屏蔽之外，这种新的体验感觉还不赖。麦迪逊把杯子拿开了，奇维尔突然觉得下身一凉，他的裤子被扒了下来，然后是上衣。“他的裤子好脏，先丢到洗衣机里吧。”麦迪逊开始自言自语，奇维尔想起那天早上他在阳台找到了自己被晾起来的单薄又无助的裤子。

“喂，杰克？”麦迪逊摁下了通话键。

奇维尔竖起了耳朵，麦迪逊现在可能在往洗衣机里塞裤子。墙壁的隔音有点太好了，格拉利什没白花钱，他在心里疯狂叹气，像个喜欢偷窥别人隐私的变态一样巴不得能挪得更近一些。杰克为什么没告诉我他和詹姆斯打过电话？奇维尔躺在床上困惑地想。他又试着往链接的精神网络里喊了两声，格拉利什还是没有回应。

“莱斯特城？我那时候是怎么跟本说的……我会考虑。”

“嗯哼，是，慢着——你劝错地方了吧，伯明翰也是大城市，你这算胳膊肘往外拐吗？”

“……你知道这种事不是我一个人决定的，好吧，好吧，我愿意去试试。”

“不过既然这样，你干嘛不自己递交转会申请呢？”

什么转会申请？奇维尔还想继续听下去，但身下床垫的柔软触感消失了，麦迪逊的声音也变得模糊不清。这是记忆紊乱的表现，他突然意识到，一定是格拉利什出了问题。

05

格拉利什确认奇维尔进入了正确的记忆里，他重新回到轨道上，一时间竟有些无所事事。流连了几家酒吧之后，实际上连他自己对那天晚上的记忆也所剩无几，甚至都忘了自己是怎么回到酒店的。格拉利什从口袋里摸出手机，在众多通话记录里找到了当天夜里的最后一条，记录显示他和麦迪逊通话时长足足有半个多小时。他薅了一把头发，把脸埋到膝盖里，开始思考自己是不是多此一举了。“去他的，就算我不这么讲，詹姆斯也会这么做。”格拉利什闭上眼睛自言自语。

他记得那天晚上自己瘫倒在软沙发里，满脑子都是麦迪逊理直气壮地宣布他和奇维尔的小秘密，奇维尔眼神躲闪，像个做了亏心事还试图把它藏起来的小孩。哈，我为什么要好奇这个？格拉利什很想给自己一巴掌，但他就是管不住什么事都想掺和的自己。总之，他就像个脑子坏掉的傻逼，给麦迪逊打了一通没什么意义的电话。

谁知道Madders第二天会直戳了当地说：听着，我考虑好了，我要到莱斯特去。

谁又知道Chilly会这么快就找上他，不那么直戳了当地说：杰克，我需要你的帮助。

但他知道自己就是脱不了干系。他妈的，他什么也没做错。他当然知道自从这两人在国家队当上室友之后关系好得就像他们十二岁就认识了，哦，他们确实是十二岁就认识了，但也不是从十二岁开始就像连体双胞胎一样缠在一起。他不过是想要提供帮助，可Chilly这副样子就像是他做错了什么事似的。

格拉利什突然想起奇维尔在U21时和自己打FIFA的样子，那时候对方还不像现在这样对社交这么游刃有余，自己也还没有练出一身肌肉。奇维尔在一群躁动热情的男孩们中间显得太乖了，喜欢过循规蹈矩的生活，偶尔被朋友们拉出去泡夜店，正好和他反过来。所以那天奇维尔以不怎么好看的比分输给格拉利什实际上也是意料之中，这过程中他几乎没怎么说话，进球时的欢呼在格拉利什看来也相当拘谨，像是第一次面对摄像机紧张到有些放不开的腼腆男孩。越是这样他就越喜欢动手动脚，无论奇维尔拒绝他多少次。

格拉利什进行了一次记忆穿梭，自从他的新天赋被自己发掘时就总喜欢这么做。和常人不同的是，格拉利什并不喜欢利用这个能力去回味一些无法熨平的小疙瘩，既然足球的天赋能带给他快乐，那么在这方面的得心应手就更该被好好利用。他毫不费力地找到共鸣，并非因为在这件事上也超乎常人，只是在黑暗中亲吻奇维尔的感觉过于清晰，有段时间里他就连做梦都在想着这个。

那已经是几年前的事了。他在U21踢完属于自己的最后一场比赛，跟着奇维尔从餐厅回到房间。格拉利什特地顺来了几瓶啤酒，就当作是个草率的私人告别仪式。这次奇维尔没有拒绝他，在The Notebook的背景音中接过了他递来的酒瓶。他们倚在床头前，开始有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“别摆出那种表情啊，你又不是再也见不到我了。”格拉利什看他一副垂头丧气的样子，差点忍不住笑出声来。

“那又怎么样，我还是会想念你的。”奇维尔低声说，他想猛灌一口酒，结果因为一时出神不小心把酒撒在了浴袍上。格拉利什看着水渍从他的下唇一路延伸到锁骨处，奇维尔抬起手背胡乱抹了一把，这才勉强清理干净。

格拉利什鬼使神差地凑到奇维尔的床前，低头试探着舔掉对方下巴上仅剩的一些水渍。奇维尔张了张嘴，疲惫和酒精同时侵袭了他的大脑，他的手停在半空，不知道应该是推开格拉利什还是顺势将他拉近。格拉利什在距离他只有一英寸时停下来，他的呼吸喷洒在奇维尔的脸上，带着还未被驯化的目光盯着走投无路的困兽。奇维尔终于放弃抵抗，双手紧紧地搂住格拉利什的脖子，两个人的鼻尖碰撞在一起，呼吸交融。格拉利什的手探到了奇维尔的浴袍里，紧接着他的舌尖就被奇维尔小小地咬了一口。慌乱中，奇维尔碰倒了酒瓶。

不管格拉利什重复经历了多少次这个场景，这些熟悉的感觉总会如潮水般争先恐后地上涌。奇维尔散落在额前的碎发，玻璃瓶上的水珠浸湿了他的手心，越过微凉的嘴唇后会沾上温热的舌尖。他的心脏也以同样的频率跳动着，以至于这几年来他从来没有放下过一些从未抓住过的东西。

这当然不是遗憾。格拉利什对自己说，他总是这么告诫自己。他既没有得到什么，又没有失去什么，这当然不是遗憾。


	2. 06

06

过了很久，格拉利什重新找回了他的意识。很快他就发现有什么地方出了问题，他还处在某段记忆里，而且是对他而言完全陌生的记忆。他处在陌生的房间里，足球被踢到书桌底下，有几块墙灰从墙上脱落，窗户外边的树枝上停了两只他叫不出名字的小鸟。

这是奇维尔的记忆。

格拉利什试着联系奇维尔，然而精神网络似乎将他们完全隔绝开了。记忆紊乱倒不是什么特别罕见的现象，按理说他和奇维尔应该分别被困在各自的轨道里，然而现在的情况显然很特殊。如果现在他在奇维尔的记忆里，那奇维尔又在哪里？

“好吧，冷静点……最起码这次我是清醒的。”格拉利什深吸了一口气，试着回想关于记忆紊乱的注意事项。正常情况下只能通过第一视角进行记忆穿梭，这就意味着他们必须是这些事件的参与者或旁观者。显然，触发上帝视角是小概率事件，而穿梭到别人的记忆里当偷窥狂的概率小到就像有幸亲眼目睹哈雷彗星那么奢侈。

“喂？”

格拉利什回过头，看见奇维尔一手撑着拐杖，歪着头抬起另一边的肩膀夹住随时都有可能滑落的手机。视线向下，左脚脚踝处的石膏将问题解释得一清二楚。

“嗯……我知道，已经不怎么疼了，也许很快就能回去了。”

奇维尔一屁股坐到床上，挂了电话后小心翼翼地把脚一并搬了上去。格拉利什没有错过他皱着眉头龇牙咧嘴的表情，单从这方面来看，情况远没有他嘴上说的这么乐观。格拉利什和安分守己的乖男孩奇维尔完全不同，伴随着小号护腿板和短袜而来的是不断增加的被侵犯次数。只要他一持球，就总是有人试着放倒他。尽管如此，伤病却并不是他的常客，但他早就对这些习以为常。

“如果不能快点好起来的话，也许这回真的就会被青训队开除吧。”

格拉利什记起了奇维尔随口提及往事的日子。奇维尔总是很敏感，总是容易过度考虑一些已经发生的和未发生的事。格拉利什不会忘记第一次在U21见到奇维尔的场景——一个人在房间里整理东西，在他推门进来的一瞬间露出了受到惊吓的神情，很快又转变成腼腆的微笑。他率先打了招呼，奇维尔愣了一下，在格拉利什逐渐变得尴尬的眼神注视下局促又飞快地从嘴里吐出一句自我介绍。如果有不知情的人在场，他们一定会把奇维尔当成是初来乍到的那个。

格拉利什凭借熟练的社交技巧从奇维尔嘴里撬到了不少东西，现在看来他甚至有些庆幸常年流连夜店带给他的一小部分正面回馈。奇维尔会在踢完比赛后筋疲力尽的夜晚跟他说很多话，这种被感性和平静包裹的氛围平息了没来得及消退的快感。格拉利什喜欢把奇维尔拉进自己的被窝里，一张单人床对他们来说太小了，必须紧挨着才能保证不掉下去。  
这让他想起小时候参加夏令营时总会变得拥挤的帐篷，所有的故事和秘密都能被容纳到这个小小的空间里。

“我十五岁的时候每天都在担心会不会被球队开除，有一段时间里我失去了主力位置，”奇维尔调整了一下姿势，格拉利什趁机把腿搭到了他身上，“你知道的……没人不渴望能升上一线队，但又不是人人都能像你一样。”奇维尔转过头，对上了格拉利什认真又无辜的视线，这倒让他从伤感的往事里清醒了过来。他试图转移注意力，动了动被格拉利什压住的左腿，却反被对方压得更实。

“好啦，快把腿挪走，杰克。”奇维尔笑了起来，故作轻松地抱怨格拉利什幼稚的行为，“故事讲完了，我该回到自己的床上了。”他掀起半边被子准备下床，格拉利什轻轻握住了他的手腕。奇维尔转过头想问他又怎么了，结果却落到了格拉利什蓄谋已久的陷阱里。格拉利什的心脏跳得很快，他抱得太紧了，奇维尔觉得有什么东西堵住了气管，他喘不过气来。

格拉利什的嘴唇几乎贴上了奇维尔的耳朵尖，这多少让他有点窘迫，好在对方终于舍得开口了：“你又不踢我的位置，当然不可能跟我一样。”奇维尔紧绷的神经被无情掰断，竟也松了一口气。他气不过，抬脚不轻不重地踹了格拉利什的膝盖一脚，下一秒耳边就响起了痛苦的呻吟。奇维尔赶紧推开他想要查看情况，抬眼却撞见格拉利什没脸没皮地笑着跟他抱怨膝盖好疼。

“疼个屁，你要庆幸我没把你踹下床。”

“可这是我的床，Chilly。”

“……我这就回去了，你不讲道理，我刚刚就打算回去了。”奇维尔还没完全从失落的情绪里走出来，又被格拉利什弄得又气又委屈。格拉利什意识到自己乘人之危得寸进尺的行为过火了，他又伸手去拉奇维尔。奇维尔没有说话，只在格拉利什凑到他身后时恶狠狠地瞪了一眼作为回击。

“对不起，我只是希望你能开心点，”格拉利什的下巴撑在奇维尔的肩膀上，诚心诚意地跟他道歉，“好了，没事了Chilly，我们睡觉吧，我可以给你讲睡前故事。”


	3. 07-10

07

格拉利什坐在驾驶座上，边打哈欠边从最近通话记录里点出M开头的联系人号码。奇维尔看了看车载导航显示屏，还有三分钟到两点。他最后一次不抱希望地往精神网络里喊了格拉利什一声，果然还是没有得到任何回应。

格拉利什的记忆在经历了紊乱之后照常按照原定的轨迹发展，奇维尔不知道这是因为对方的能力太强还是碰巧。麦迪逊以前告诉过他，但他从来没有经历过记忆紊乱，也从没误打误撞地闯进过别人的独立记忆里。麦迪逊还告诉他，遇到无法解决的问题就顺其自然。“记忆紊乱实际上具有定向性和关联性，听起来很荒谬对不对？它只会让你看到该看到的东西。”

“喂，詹姆斯。”

奇维尔重新看向格拉利什。这种感觉很奇妙，就像是不小心从视频网站划出去之后，再点进来时会自动跳转一样。两个视角的记忆无缝衔接，奇维尔甚至很想感谢紊乱，直觉告诉他错过这次机会就没有下次了。

“詹姆斯，说真的，我觉得莱斯特城会是个不错的选择。”

“莱斯特城？我那时候是怎么跟本说的……我会考虑。”

“完美的回答。不过你真的该好好考虑考虑。”

“嗯哼，是，慢着——你劝错地方了吧，伯明翰也是大城市，你这算胳膊肘往外拐吗？”

“我要是把你劝来了，你大概会骂我是个坑货吧……”

“我倒是很好奇，”麦迪逊停顿了一会儿。格拉利什开了免提，奇维尔能听到从另一端传来的开关门声，麦迪逊大概是跑到了阳台上。“为什么你要跟我说这个，夜店里没人听你发牢骚了吗？”

“我只是觉得既然你和Chilly已经当了国家队队友，再更进一步也没什么不好——谁在夜店里发牢骚了？！”

“……你知道这种事不是我一个人决定的，好吧，好吧，我愿意去试试。”

“但愿你真是这样想的。”

“不过既然这样，你干嘛不自己递交转会申请呢？”

就是这里了。奇维尔下意识地观察格拉利什的反应，格拉利什使劲搓了一把疲态尽显的脸，咬着下唇斟酌词句。麦迪逊没有催促他，脱口而出的答案大多缺乏意义，如果是这样，问和不问又有什么区别？

“……什么转会申请？”

“别告诉我你没有收到任何一个英超球队的报价，这比你亲口告诉我你不喜欢Chilly还要鬼扯。”

“谁告诉你的？”格拉利什突然从座椅靠背上坐直了身体，奇维尔被吓了一跳，各种程度上地被吓了一跳。

“这个我们待会儿再说，”麦迪逊知道格拉利什能听懂他的意思，“先来说说那些被你拒绝掉的报价吧，就该是这样，终于轮到我来掌握这场莫名其妙的谈话的主动权了！”

“维拉已经有太久没有回到正轨上了，”格拉利什闭上眼睛，奇维尔能听到从他鼻腔里发出的缓慢又沉重的呼吸声，“在英超的最后一个赛季，我出场了十六次，也经历了十六次输球。我时常在想，难道十六岁升上一线队就是让我来经历这个的吗？”

“维拉在那种状态下，失败早晚都要成为定局，对此我有一部分、不，是很大的责任。但那时候我弱小到无法站出来承担这些。你也知道，我们在场上浪费掉的所有机会都会在打入制胜球后一笔勾销。现在他们还在给我机会，我总得把握住至少一次吧。”

“至于别的那些……我会用我自己的方式回去，我相信那一天肯定会到来。”

那不是你的错。奇维尔想要反驳他，但也许他是最不该开口说这些话的人。那是他们一起在英超度过的最后一个赛季，也是他最难忘的一个赛季，而赛季以莱斯特城和维拉分居积分榜首尾告终。他无法将捧杯的喜悦一同带到格拉利什面前，胜利者的一举一动都像是在炫耀战果，于是连同想要在不经意间说出口的安慰也被压在舌下，吞也不是吐也不是，最后随着时间的推移悄悄挥发在分别的漫长的岁月里。

奇维尔一直都没有说的是，他还有更多难以启齿的情愫被塞到记忆的缝隙里。很多时候他都希望它们能够在上一个夏季里跟着其他乱七八糟的事情一起挥发掉，或者干脆就被永久封存在没有下文的故事里。现在格拉利什在纸张的另一面写下了相似的情绪，夏天快到了。

08

“你干嘛不直接告诉他？这又不是什么丢人的事。”

“有些事情也不是非得知道过程，结果是大家都想要的不就行了。” 

“你想要没有结果的结果？”

“你这话什么意思？”

“你的表达方式有问题，”麦迪逊翻了个白眼“你什么都藏着，装作什么都不在乎的样子，你连亲口告诉他的勇气都没有。”

“我跟你又不一样，他会喜欢你我一点儿也不意外。”

“我的天哪，”麦迪逊觉得这是他长这么大听到过最让人无语凝噎的自欺欺人发言了。怪不得格拉利什要这么大费周章地劝他，难道奇维尔在U21遇到的每一个室友都要成为他的绯闻对象吗？麦迪逊一点也不想当格拉利什的情敌，他重新找回了自己的舌头。“……算了，总有一天你会知道我说的是对的。恋爱中的人就是难搞，我就不参与你们的破事了。”

“你别乱来，我们之前说过的，你不能跟Chilly说这些事。”

“放心吧，我比你靠谱多了。”

麦迪逊毫不留情地挂断还在试图“口头警告”他的骚扰电话。他将屏幕切换到短信页面，继续编辑消息内容。

「具体的时间是什么时候？」

「下周一。半个月前就谈好了，下周一你就得去签合同了。」

「下周一记得来接我。」

麦迪逊找了个舒服的姿势瘫在沙发上，他从来没觉得这么如释重负过。格拉利什打来电话劝他的第二天，他一早就把奇维尔晃醒，心不甘情不愿又不得不把闷了这么久的惊喜提前释出，末了还要补一句这都多亏了杰克。奇维尔把欣喜和疑惑连带着没完全睡醒的迷糊都写在了脸上，他知道接下来要倒霉的就是对这个小插曲毫不知情的格拉利什了。

格拉利什的第二通电话刚刚才打来，比麦迪逊想象的要晚得多。事情果然没有出乎他的意料，奇维尔找上了格拉利什，格拉利什把奇维尔提出的正常人一般都懒得搭理的破烂计划告诉了他。格拉利什还是太好猜了，虽然比奇维尔要难猜一点，但还是会按套路出牌。既然格拉利什选择偷偷摸摸地跟他谈话，又怎么会轻易让奇维尔知道事情的真相？记忆紊乱对成熟的能力者来说并不是什么常见的意外，然而和他人建立链接会大大增加穿梭的风险。格拉利什想要隐藏秘密只需要分散注意力，让穿梭变得不稳定就足够了。让这个自以为是的家伙吃点苦头也不是什么坏事，只要结果是大家都想要的不就行了。

“他只说了别告诉Chilly这些事，又没说不能告诉他那些事。这可不能赖在我头上啊。”

比起事情接下来的发展，他更好奇奇维尔要找什么样的烂借口让格拉利什留下来过夜。

09

当格拉利什不知道是第几次睁开眼的时候，奇维尔已经趴在床边看了他好一会儿了。他从床上弹起来，在反射性拉开距离的同时惊魂未定地思考这是在回忆里还是现实。

“我刚刚叫了你好几次，你没听到吗？”奇维尔坐到了床头柜上，又露出了格拉利什特别熟悉的欲言又止的神情。

“完全没有，我猜是出了点小问题，”格拉利什深吸了一口气，突然又变得紧张兮兮了起来。这可不是什么小问题，都能看到对方的独立记忆了还是小问题吗？问题是奇维尔看到了什么，看到了多少。他倒是不介意之前那些少不更事的黑历史被泄露出去，只是……“我看到了你的记忆，就是你伤了左脚脚踝那次，我也不知道是哪一次。”

奇维尔短暂地沉默了几秒：“我记不得是哪次了。”

“……哦，对了。你还需要再做一次记忆穿梭吗？要是没找到的话那就再——”

“我找到了，全部。”奇维尔打断了他的计划。

“全部是什么意思？”格拉利什问他，他突然有一种不好的预感。

“你和詹姆斯打电话，我不是有意要听，也试着找过你。但我只能坐在那，然后听了你们所有的谈话内容。……相信我，杰克。”

奇维尔站了起来，补充了最后一句话，他仔细地观察着格拉利什的反应，看上去像是担心随时都会惹恼格拉利什的样子。格拉利什到现在都还待在床上，奇维尔的床，他不禁怀疑这里到底是谁家。

“我没在生气，Chilly，我说了这是个小问题，”格拉利什在脑海里迅速回忆了那通电话的重点内容，最后他告诉自己完蛋了，事情超出了他的控制范围。

“Madders之前说多亏了你，原来是这么一回事。”

“谁？Madders？！”格拉利什觉得脑子就像被胶水粘住了，一时间有太多的信息等着他去处理，偏偏脑子又处于死机状态，他快反应不过来了。不过有一件事总不会错，麦迪逊把他卖了。

“我这就去找他算账，我还以为我跟他从小就认识的感情会比你们俩深，没想到这玩意儿不讲究先来后到。”格拉利什一边碎碎念一边准备下床，他倒也没有嘴上说的那么怨恨麦迪逊，他就是……觉得如果自己再不走，这种尴尬的氛围迟早要把整个房子填满。

“等等，杰克，”奇维尔踌躇了大半天，眼看格拉利什马上就要走出卧室门了。他本能地叫住对方，格拉利什僵硬地停下来，像是如梦初醒般地转过头，他的喉结滚动，奇维尔决定把先开口的机会让给他。

“不管你看到或者是听到了什么，”格拉利什强忍着秘密被人扒光的窘迫，他得把话说完再走。他本来不想这么做，也对模糊了界限的关系缄默不言，导致事情发展到今天这一步。他不能再借着暧昧的玩笑继续得寸进尺，他必须要把话说清楚。“是我不对，我以前对你做的那些……希望你不要介意，不过似乎很难办到。我们还是朋友，对吧Chilly？”

“为什么要跟我道歉？”奇维尔向前走了两步，格拉利什没有因此退开，“你不会以为我对谁都这样吧？我不是这样的人，杰克。如果我有一点点的不情愿，我是不会让你继续下去的。”

格拉利什看了奇维尔一会儿，还在慢慢咀嚼他说的这些话是否有可能会误解的歧义。沉默在两人之间弥漫开，他却不觉得有什么尴尬。格拉利什低下头咬着嘴唇笑了，说实在的，他从来没有幻想过这一天会到来，这太傻了。这种桥段要是放在电影里肯定是要被人笑话的。

“而且你要是现在回去的话似乎有点晚了，我建议你最好留下来……冰箱里有足够的食物，也有足够的房间。”

格拉利什的视线转向窗外，说实在的，他已经很久没在伯明翰见过这么蓝的天了。光线还是太刺眼了，他不得不重新将目光移回来。

“说的有道理，但愿你的衣柜里能有那么一两件合我尺码的衣服。”

10

“喂？你怎么现在才给我打电话？这么一件小事居然能花这么长时间。说吧，Chilly的床和你家里的那张有什么区别？”

“该问问题的人应该是我吧。你是不是故意的？”

“故意什么？谁故意的？你才故意的。”

“这不好笑，詹姆斯，你答应过我不告诉他的。”

“我什么都没说呀——我就是告诉他下赛季更衣室见，你别冤枉好人啊。”

“前一天晚上你还说考虑考虑，第二天就做好决定了，翻遍整个英格兰都找不出第二个办事效率这么高的球员。”格拉利什在另一头压低声音咬牙切齿，麦迪逊还能听到奇维尔喊了他一声，问他午饭是要吃Nando's还是麦当劳。

臭不要脸。麦迪逊在心里骂了格拉利什一声，面上还是对这些证据确凿的指控漫不经心：“还有别的事吗？我还得赶着去签转会合同。要是你敢在中途打电话来坏我好事，你就得付我一年的工资。”

格拉利什迅速挂断了电话。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注解

○文章实际上应该是一发完，但是内容实在有点多且事件较为杂乱，只能用标序号的方式来分割，结果分得我自己都快逻辑混乱了……以防万一看不懂or剧透，剧情梳理会留在注解之后，最后还有惯例碎碎念。（？）考据内容如果有不准确的地方欢迎指出！

○时间设置大概是在2018年的6月中旬，按照年纪推算的话格拉利什已经不在U21了。麦迪逊是在2017年11月首次被U21征召，所以戚麦这个时候已经是U21的队友了。

○15-16赛季维拉以-49分的成绩排名英超垫底降级，那个赛季里格拉利什为球队出场了16次，16场比赛全部以输球告终（总输球场次为27场）。巧合的是，莱斯特城是这个赛季的英超冠军。

○麦迪逊官宣转会的时间大致是2018.06.20。

○18-19赛季，维拉通过附加赛获得了升超名额，自降级以来第一次重回英超，并且在19-20赛季保级成功。

○奇维尔在麦迪逊家里没冲马桶是事实。

○奇维尔和麦迪逊从十二岁就认识了，格拉利什是在U21认识的奇维尔，奇维尔是在格拉利什离开U21之后才和麦迪逊重逢的。

○格拉利什和奇维尔在U21期间录制过玩FIFA的营业视频，根据三喵油管的发布时间应该是2016年。

○The Notebook（恋恋笔记本）是格拉利什最喜欢的电影，也是大三角。（小麦：为什么要用“也”？）

○奇维尔在15岁左右一度担心自己会被球队开除，具体原因不详，与此同时，16岁的格拉利什第一次被放到维拉一线队的大名单中。

○有关记忆穿梭的部分设定如下，其实还有更详细的内容，但是既然文里没有提及，也就不拿出来烧脑了。（？）

○记忆穿梭:通过自我回忆或者某些能引起强烈共鸣的事物来让当下的自己和之前自己的情感达到极高的相似度，穿梭时场景的清晰程度跟记忆还原程度和注意力相关联。

○辅助穿梭：可以理解为另一方或多方提供不同视角的同一段记忆或同一条时间线来帮助还原更加具体和清晰的场景。辅助者可以在辅助期间单独进行其他事件的穿梭。

○轨道：负责储存记忆，也是记忆穿梭的缓冲地带。当穿梭不稳定时能力者会被推到轨道里，只需要在轨道里重新尝试进行穿梭即可，不需要重新回到现实世界中寻找共鸣。

○精神链接（网络）：多人穿梭时能自动形成彼此沟通的链接（参考哨向设定里的精神链接），用来辅助唤起记忆，帮助穿梭。但由于在链接时能力者都处于共享某段记忆的状态，因此发生紊乱时彼此都会受到牵连。记忆紊乱时链接会自动断开，重建需要一定时间，辅助穿梭时得从紊乱后所处的记忆里找到对方，重新建立链接唤醒对方。

○记忆紊乱：当共鸣能力变弱时，会有概率出现记忆紊乱现象。共鸣能力正常的能力者能清晰辨别自己是否处于记忆穿梭状态，但共鸣紊乱者则会出现误判，比如可能将一场梦当成记忆穿梭，反之亦然。类似于睡眠状态好的人能分清自己睡着与否，但有睡眠障碍的人则容易混淆。紊乱常发生在过于频繁进行记忆穿梭或记忆和感官能力衰退的能力者身上。注意力不集中或辅助穿梭时也有一定概率会出现紊乱现象。记忆紊乱具有关联性和定向性。

○正常情况下的穿梭只能以当事人的第一视角旁观，感官会按照原本记忆里给出的反应正常运行，甚至也包括心跳的频率。而当辅助穿梭出现紊乱现象时，能力者有很小的概率会以第三视角穿梭到他人的某段记忆里。能力者无法改变记忆里发生的任何事，因为回忆是已经发生的既定事实，回忆无法被改变。

○剧情梳理：在记忆穿梭发生的一周前格戚麦去了夜店，格拉利什得知奇维尔在劝说麦迪逊转会莱斯特城之后也加入了阵营。实际上半个月前麦迪逊就已经基本和莱斯特城方面达成协议了，但是为了按头格戚就在第二天告诉奇维尔自己做了决定，还要特地把火引到格拉利什身上。因为麦迪逊知道奇维尔会一头雾水，然后又因为喝醉了什么都记不得，他肯定会去找格拉利什帮忙。（当然奇维尔没有出卖麦迪逊提供的线索，所以格拉利什以为麦迪逊保守了秘密。小麦：我就是夸夸多亏了你而已啊！我什么都没说。）格拉利什想要证明自己清清白白，又不希望奇维尔看到自己和麦迪逊的通话过程，于是就故意分散注意力，把那段记忆藏起来，打算用自己也喝醉了的借口糊弄过去。结果导致了记忆紊乱，奇维尔阴差阳错反而目睹了全程。说白了就是麦迪逊早就看穿了一切，干脆好人做到底，用一个举动成全三个人。（？）

○选在这个时间段是因为我觉得接下来的事都发生得比较微妙。我把它当作是一个他们的故事过渡的时间点。在这之前麦迪逊还没有完全确定自己的下一站，格拉利什还在英冠扛着维拉往上走，他和奇维尔的感情还是个有可能渐行渐远的未知数。而在这之后，下个赛季麦迪逊转会莱斯特城征战英超，下下个赛季维拉和格拉利什也回来了。仔细考据一下会发现不仅现实中的格戚麦大三角的形成出现了很多巧合，就连他们人生中某些事件的时间节点都出现了巧合。众多的巧合汇聚到一起就会拼凑出必然的趋势。就像有些人和感情，在阴差阳错地阔别已久之后还会再次相遇，一切都在往好的方向发展。他们是这样，我们也是这样。


End file.
